1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a mount for a sound transducer, particularly an earphone, having a sound connector in a housing of a hearing aid, particularly an in-the-ear hearing aid, close to the allocated sound opening, whereby the sound transducer is buttoned into the sound opening by means of an elastic hose part seated on the sound connector and is also at least partially provided with an elastic support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known mounts, the sound transducer has its sound connector glued into the sound opening of the housing of the hearing aid. This can lead to undesired acoustical feedbacks. The adhesive can also partially glue the sound opening shut, so that the sound can no longer emerge unimpeded.
However, elastic hose mounts are also already known (for example, Swiss Patent No. 539 375, Swiss Patent No. 648 172, Australian Published Application No. 85.03 185, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,400 and German Application No. 12 22 116). For example, Swiss Patent No. 539 375 discloses a mount of the type described above wherein an earphone or, respectively, a microphone of a hearing aid as sound transducer is inserted, on the one hand, in the appertaining sound line by means of an elastic hose part which is pre-stressed for pressure and, on the other hand, the respective sound transducer is at least partially seated in a pocket having elastic supporting nubs. Unfortunately, however, the pressure can lead to undesired dislocations of the mounted sound transducer in the hearing aid housing and these can only be countered when the appertaining sound transducer is additionally inserted into a housing compartment that limits the movement.